


Legend of Senku

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Day 7, Electrocution, Free day, Happy Ending, Kind of Crossover but not Really, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sengen week, minor blood, some humor and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 7, free day.The hero of legend has been chosen to defeat the Lord of the Stone and restore peace to the land. Senku alongside his companions Kohaku and Chrome must embark on a dangerous adventure to defeat the seven guardians of the temples and weaken the Lord so that he can be killed.But Senku is not the kind to follow legends blindly, so he will do things his way. Whether the goddesses like it or not, he couldn't care less.Beware some spoilers from the manga. You need to have read until the most recent arc, Treasure Island.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor Asagiri Gen/Mozu
Series: Sengen week Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Legend of Senku

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really random idea that came to me while talking about sengen week and videogame AUs with a friend. I already had something else planned for this day, but the craziness and randomness of the whole concept made me choose this instead.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it, as I did writing it.

Fate had made its choice; the hero has been chosen by the sacred powers of the goddesses. The new arrival to the Ishigami Kingdom, a young stranger going by the name of Senku, was to be the one to conquer evil and defeat the Lord of the Stone.  
  
The other youngsters that tried to be worthy of the power weren't happy with that, since he was a nobody and had link with the kingdom. But he had defeated each and everyone of them in the kingdom's bout, not showing any impressing physical abilities but rather cunning strategies.  
  
Many complained even after he had been given the goddesses' grace in the altar, but the younger sister of the princess ignored them all, having being the one that had brought the stranger a few days ago.  
  
"I can't believe that puny little runt was chosen!" the strongest in the kingdom, Magma, complained.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think Magma, he won fair and square," Chrome said, feeling a little jealous but still willing to believe in the chosen one. He wanted him to win more than anything, mostly so he could save their kingdom.  
  
"The legend says you need to go to each of the secret temples and defeat the guardians to be able to weaken the Lord of the Stone’s army," Kohaku explained to Senku while everyone was still talking about what had happened.  
  
The new hero just looked at her with an unimpressed look, not really caring about the supposed legend. After a moment he nodded to let her know he understood, starting to think about how he was going to go about all this and how he could avoid fighting in general.  
  
Apparently, the legend stated there were seven temples he needed to visit, each one with a different element as its theme: fire, water, lighting, wind, earth, darkness and light. There appeared to not be an order as to which he needed to visit first, nor exact locations on where to find them. His only clues where riddles passed on through generations within the kingdom so that the hero would solve them to find each temple.  
  
After thinking it over, Senku decided he had no time to bother with those things. Riddles were stupid and with a mind like his, he figured he could easily find the locations based on past records and a map.  
  
So he worked on the archives of the kingdom for a few hours, making Kohaku and Chrome help him out. In less than a day he already had a general idea of where each temple was located.  
  
So with that, the hero Senku (with the added presence of the warrior princess Kohaku and the potions master Chrome) decided to start their journey with the temple of darkness.  
  
——————  
  
"So, any idea who the guardian of the temple is?" Chrome asked while the group was exploring said place. The temple was really creeping him out with the decoration and the enemies they had encountered so far.  
  
"The records didn't say, but I really don't care," Senku answered while solving some of the puzzles within the place to gain access to the main chamber.  
  
"What's the plan once we find the guardian?" Kohaku asked ready for any enemy that dared approach them again. She already had killed 3 zombies, 5 skeletons and 1 ghost (although, Senku helped her figure out how to defeat the last one).  
  
"I'll figure it out once we get there," the hero answered while opening what he knew was the door to the main chamber.  
  
When they entered the place a sinister laugh echoed around the place and a black mist started to surround them.  
  
"You dare enter the temple of darkness?" a mocking voice called out to them. "Fools! I'll destroy you all in the name of the Lord of the Stone!"  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky almost striking Chrome, who was saved by Kohaku's quick reflexes.  
  
The girl pulled out her sword cutting at the mist trying to find the enemy to no avail, while Chrome threw potions at it to try and create a diversion for his friend.  
  
_Smart, he's hiding in the mist and simply using magic to try and kill us,_ Senku concluded while dodging a fire ball. He got a small fan out of one of his bags, _Let's see what he does without his cover._  
  
"Kohaku! Use this!" He threw the fan at the warrior. Even though he didn't bother to explain what the plan was the girl immediately followed his instructions, fanning as fast as she could and almost creating a small tornado from her speed.  
  
The mist dissipated fast and the enemy was left visible in the middle of the room.  
  
With no cover left for him and knowing he was outnumbered, the guardian put his hands in the air admitting defeat with some fear in his face.  
  
"I yield! I yield!" he cried desperately with Kohaku's sword pressed against his throat.  
  
"Easy there, lioness. He's no longer a threat." Senku calmly walked towards the enemy, taking the time check the boy they were fighting.  
  
His strange robes and mark on his face told of his alliance to the Lord of the Stone. His use of both lighting, dark and fire magic told him he was in the presence of a sorcerer, and quite a good one at that considering the amount of spells he used and the size of them.  
  
"Yo, the name's Senku," the hero decided to present himself, much to the surprise of his companions.  
  
The other boy looked at him curiously before giving a smile and telling his name, "I'm Gen. It's a pleasure to meet the hero of legend."  
  
Said hero laughed at that, shaking his head from side to side, "There's no need for that." His response confused the sorcerer.  
  
"But you're the one that's going to kill the Lord of the Stone and his guardians, isn't that right?"  
  
"Defeat them. I'm not going to kill anyone," Senku explained, which caused more confusion from his enemy.  
  
"Are you being serious?" Gen asked in disbelief. "The legend says you have to kill all of us."  
  
"Not really. It only says I have to seal the power of the Lord of the Stone." Senku looked at the sorcerer with an expectant look, "After all, you don't really wish to die, do you?"  
  
Gen couldn't believe the guy, that wasn't how things were supposed to go. But on the other hand, he was right, Gen didn't wish to die. He was still too young and handsome for that.  
  
Senku took Kohaku's arm and lower it to make sure she wouldn't harm the guy. With their small interaction he was more than sure he wouldn't fight them or keep helping the Lord of the Stone anymore.  
  
"Well, we better get going," he said to the other two before leaving the way they came in.  
  
Kohaku and Chrome looked at the sorcerer with suspicion before starting to follow the other.  
  
A voice made the three stop.  
  
"Wait!" Gen yelled after them before they could get out of the main chamber. "Let me go with you," he looked pleadingly at Senku.  
  
"What?!" Chrome exclaimed. "After you tried to kill us? No way, right Senku?" He turned to the hero for confirmation.  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want," the boy in question shrugged out his response, not really caring about it.  
  
"Senku, are you sure?" Kohaku asked him while looking suspiciously at their ex-enemy.  
  
"He could be useful for us in the other temples, considering he's ability with magic," Senku explained his reasoning.  
  
The other two still didn't feel that sure about it, but knew they probably wouldn't be able to change the hero's choice.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't betray you," Gen tried to reassure the other's companions. "When the Lord of the Stone finds out I lost he's going to want to kill me anyways."  
  
With that explanation the other two reluctantly agreed, following after their leader to get out of the creepy temple.  
  
——————  
  
"So, since you were a guardian before Gen, do you know who's waiting for us here?" Chrome asked while taking out some heat resistant vials for him and Senku to drink. The fire temple was really hot and he was surprised Kohaku was completely unfazed by it (Gen was probably using some magic to help him out with the heat, the cheating bastard).  
  
"Well, from what I remember his name's Yo. He likes shooting projectiles at his enemies," the sorcerer answered. "He's a bit of an egocentric idiot though."  
  
"Really now?" Senku said with a smile, already thinking on how to 'defeat' this guardian.  
  
"Oh, did you already planned something Senku-chan?~"  
  
After 'recruiting' Gen into their team, the sorcerer had opt to call them all like that, apparently it was just the way he was. Kohaku was still suspicious of him from time to time but was starting to trust him little by little. As for Chrome, had decided to give him a chance and was being more friendly towards him.  
  
Senku simply treated him as he treated everyone else, although he was starting to notice how in sync their ideas seemed to be. They really made quite the dastardly duo.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that sorcerer," the hero answered before arriving to the door that guarded the main chamber. He was getting sick of the weird lava and fire monster they had been encountering since they entered the temple.  
  
After opening the door, they came upon a large area that seemed completely abandoned. The four walked into the middle of the place looking around to try and spot the guardian when suddenly a ring of fire surrounded them.  
  
"Who dares enter the temple of fire?!" A voiced shouted at them from above. "No one comes in here and leaves alive if the 'Great Yo' has anything to say about it!"  
  
A figured showed itself from the high balcony that looked directly at the center of the chamber. He had an eye-patch made of stone in the right side of the face and strange getup that showed his alliance to the Lord of the Stone.  
  
The guardian of fire got a strange cylindrical device out to then point it at the intruders. "Die!!" He yelled while shooting fast projectiles at them.  
  
Gen immediately created a smoke screen to escape from the attack, while Chrome used one of his vials to make an ice wall appear in front of him and the other two.  
  
"What's the plan?!" Kohaku shouted at Senku to be heard while the torrent of projectiles continued.  
  
"Convince him we are a better choice than the other guy!" the hero answered before trying to get the shooters attention. "Hey, you have really good aim!"  
  
That stopped the barrage for a moment, making the three hiding behind the melting ice wall look at their enemy.  
  
"Well, of course I do! I'm the best shooter there is!" Yo exclaimed with pride and ego.  
  
Senku smiled at that, _Gen wasn't lying, he really is an egocentric idiot. But a useful one at that..._  
  
"You certainly are!" Senku continue his fake praises coming out from behind the ice wall, much to the surprise of the others (including Gen's, who went hiding below the balcony to not be spotted after getting out of the ring of fire). "What do you think about joining us and using your impressive abilities to defeat the Lord of the Stone?"  
  
Yo gave a surprised laugh at that, "Defeat the Lord of the Stone? Are you crazy?!"  
  
"If we defeat him the rest of the world would know just how impressive your abilities are," Senku keep saying. "Imagine all the kingdoms thanking you, the fame and fortune you'll end up having."  
  
Gen immediately understood what the hero was trying to do. He gave a smile before deciding to join into convincing the shooter, "That's true Yo." He appeared in the other’s line of vision to catch his eye, surprising Yo with his presence (apparently, he never noticed Gen was around, the idiot). "Imagine all the girls that would fall at your feet when you decide to help humanity rather than the Lord."  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Yo gave a big smile before dissipating the fire ring and putting away his weapon.  
  
He jumped into the lower ground and turned his eye in Gen's direction. " I see the rumors are true. You really betrayed him."  
  
Gen gave a smile before approaching the rest of his new companions. "What can I say? I rather be in the winning team."  
  
"So you really think the Lord will lose, eh?" Yo gave hum, before turning his attention to Senku. "Fine, I'll help you out. After all, the world could use the best shooter on its side."  
  
"Glad to hear it," the hero said with a smile. Two guardians down, five to go.  
  
"But, you don't really need me to go to the next temple, do you?" The shooter started to look a little nervous. "I mean, I can just wait for you near the Lord's hideout, for when you finally come to defeat him."  
  
Gen knew he was afraid of having to fight the other guardians, and he couldn't really blame him for it. If it weren't because he knew the three travelers wouldn't make it without some inside help in each temple he would have suggested the same the moment he joined their cause.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it," Senku dismissed his worries. "We'll take care of the other guardians."  
  
Yo seemed to sway with relief at that. He really didn't want to face the others, not when some were as crazy as the Lord of the Stone.  
  
_It seems he's as much of a coward as Gen,_ Senku couldn't help thinking when he saw the obvious relief the other was feeling. _No matter. As long as they're willing to fight on our side I'm fine with it._  
  
——————  
  
The four companion had managed to enter into the desolated wind temple, which was full of traps and dead ends.  
  
Gen had told them about the guardian of the place, a quiet archer with super acute ears that could hear the squeak of a mouse kilometers away from him.  
  
Senku was wondering about the kind of guy he was, since apparently the sorcerer hadn't had the opportunity to get to know the archer much. _I guess I'll find out once we get into the main chamber. If we find the damn thing in this stupid maze..._  
  
After what felt like hours walking around the temple Kohaku was able to find the door they were looking for hidden from prying eyes by a fake wall. They didn't had the key to open it this time but that didn't stop the girl from kicking it open; she seemed to be irritated after having to walk around the place for so long (and the others couldn't blame her for it).  
  
"Halt," a voice ordered them before they could enter the place. A boy came forward with a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows at his back, a strange cap obscuring his eyes from the invaders. "Entry to this place is forbidden. So, I'll have to ask you to leave now."  
  
"No way, it took way too long to get here!" Kohaku answered him while taking out here sword.  
  
The guardian reacted fast, taking an arrow and notching it in the bow ready to shoot it at the smallest movement any of them made. "I do not wish to kill you, so please leave this place," he told them calmly.  
  
"Put the sword away Kohaku," Senku said while keeping his eyes in the enemy.  
  
"But Senku-!"  
  
"It's fine," he reassured her before putting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "We don't really wish to fight you," the hero told Ukyo.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because they don't want to kill you either." It was Gen that answered, hoping the other would believe him.  
  
"Gen," the archer turned his eyes to the ex-guardian. "So you trust them more than the Lord."  
  
"I trust him," -the sorcerer pointed his thumb at Senku- "more than the Lord."  
  
The archer looked at the so called hero of fate, noticing his lack of muscle or weapons. He didn't know if he could believe that such a guy really could defeat their master, but those red eyes held a determination and spirit unlike any other he had seen before.  
  
Ukyo finally put his bow down, regarding the red-eyed boy a little longer before talking. "So, you want to get to him without even fighting his followers?"  
  
"The less fighting I have to do the better for me," Senku answered with smirk. "If you join us, I'm sure we can defeat him easier."  
  
"Join you, uh?" The guardian seemed to mulled the other's words a bit before asking, "Can you promise me no one will die?"  
  
Senku gave a smile knowing how difficult such a promise was, but still willing to keep it if it meant he would join them. "I do," he said with confidence surprising the other four.  
  
"Then I accept," Ukyo gave a smile, putting the arrow and bow away so he could shake hands with the hero. "I can guide you to the temple of water and then wait for you in the Lord's hideout."  
  
"That would be really appreciated, since Gen doesn't know exactly where to find that place," Senku gave the sorcerer a mirthful smirk; the other answering back with a glare.  
  
——————  
  
The temple of water and it's guardian were insane. Not only the place was problematic to navigate thanks to most rooms being surrounded by water, but the guy in charge of that place couldn't have been human.  
  
Hyouga, as Ukyo had told them, was faster than most humans, with an special fighting style that was difficult to evade or defeat. He also had the ability to create whirlpools of water that acted as mirrors to reflect the attacks of his enemies.  
  
They had been trying to land a hit on him for minutes now with no avail. Chrome was running out of healing droughts for Kohaku who was the only one that could try to fight head on with the lance master.  
  
"Senku! We can't keep this up!" Chrome yelled at his friend while keeping an eye on Kohaku and Hyouga.  
  
"Gen! What can you tell me about him? Can he be swayed into our cause?" Senku asked the sorcerer at his side.  
  
"No, Hyouga isn't that kind of person," Gen explained with fear. "He doesn't care about anyone else but him. He won't be convinced like Yo and Ukyo."  
  
That's what the hero was fearing, an opponent that would probably fight them till the end. He knew Kohaku wouldn't last long, she was already injured and wasn't even landing a hit on the guy. He needed to think a plan and fast, before she was defeated, and the enemy turned his aim at them.  
  
That's when he noticed the water pooling at Hyouga's feet. _Of course! He needs water to conjure up those whirlpools!_ He realized the water only kept near the enemy, not spreading around the floor as it should, therefore leaving them far from it if it were electrocuted...  
  
"Gen! Summon lighting near Hyouga!" the hero ordered.  
  
The sorcerer didn't bother asking what he was planning and did as he was told, conjuring the desired attack right in front of the lance master.  
  
Hyouga simply moved behind the lighting, not caring at all about the lesser attack and keeping his eyes on the girl.  
  
When he was about to continue fighting he suddenly felt an electric shock around his body, paralyzing him completely.  
  
Gen finally understood what had happened and wasted no time in summoning more lightings to keep Hyouga from moving at all.  
  
After around five more lighting strikes the lance master fell to the floor.  
  
With some of Chrome's potions Senku managed to evaporate the still electric water from around the guardian and went to check on him. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse on the other's wrist, letting him know he had managed to keep the promise he made to Ukyo and himself.  
  
"He's still alive," he said to the rest of his team before getting up.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Gen asked while looking at Hyouga.  
  
"We can encase him in ice, so he doesn't become a problem later on," Senku suggested. He asked Chrome for some strong ice potion, immediately pouring it into the lance master's body so that it will freeze him until the fight was over.  
  
After that, the four took a few minutes to recover themselves. Not only had the fight been hard (mostly on Kohaku, who insisted she was fine), but the whole temple had wear them out with its challenges and weird hybrid monsters.  
  
"Tell me the earth temple isn't as bad as this one," Chrome pleaded to Gen.  
  
"Sorry Chrome-chan, but the temple isn't known for being an easy place. Not to forget its guardian can be quite scary," the sorcerer explained with a grimace.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Relax Chrome," Senku reassured the potions master. "We managed to beat four temples already. We just need to endure a little more so that the kingdom and the world are safe."  
  
"Right!" That seemed to the trick to lift the spirits of the other boy.  
  
"Then we better hurry to the next temple," Kohaku pressured them. "The faster we can save the world the better."  
  
——————

Tsukasa wasn't that keen on killing them even if the hero and his friends were intruders and Gen a traitor. He didn't really liked the Lord, but rather was trying to use his abilities of turning people to stone to choose who was unworthy of living in the new world they were creating.  
  
Senku understood his reasoning, but still wasn't willing to surrender or abandon his cause. If he could convince the strongest warrior to join them, they would have a higher chance of winning against their main opponent.  
  
"Gen," Tsukasa called to the boy. "Return to us and you will be forgiven."  
  
The sorcerer swallowed, afraid of saying no but still unwilling to betray his new friends; he wasn't sure about what to say to the other. Tsukasa had never been cruel to him, instead treating him like an equal and almost a friend, but he made a choice and was actually surprisingly unwilling to abandon Senku and the others.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't let him go," Senku interrupted Gen's thoughts.  
  
He turned towards the hero in surprise, he couldn't believe he had said that to the strongest warrior and about him at that. He had been sure he wasn't that necessary to Senku considering what his two friends could do, but apparently, he had been wrong.  
  
"You are the hero." It was a statement more than a question. Tsukasa was regarding the leader of the team with calculating eyes.  
  
"Supposedly," Senku shrugged his response. "I got a better proposition for you." He waited a beat to gauge the other's reaction towards that, but after seeing nothing he decided to continue, "How about you join us instead?"  
  
"Why would I join your team?" Tsukasa asked with a hint of curiosity. He wanted to know what the hero could offer him to change his mind.  
  
"A life without fighting."  
  
That made the warrior lift an eyebrow in what appeared to be surprise.  
  
"He's right Tsukasa-chan," Gen decided to help Senku with the persuasion. "You won't have to fight to survive or to please anyone anymore. After all, it's what you sister wanted for you." He was using an underhanded method but desperate times called for desperate actions.  
  
The strongest warrior seemed to think about it for a moment, regarding each and every one of the people in front of him with calculating eyes.  
  
After a moment, he gave a sigh. "Fine. I'll do it for Mirai."  
  
Senku and Gen shared a smile, happy to see their combined arguments had managed to convince another strong ally.  
  
Before they left the temple, with the promise of Tsukasa waiting for them at the Lord's place, they were warned about the last two guardians they needed to 'defeat'. The strongest warrior suggested they went to the temple of light first, since the other one was the most dangerous of all seven and they needed to be prepared for that.  
  
——————  
  
"Her name is Kirisame."  
  
Gen was explaining what he knew to the others about the guardian of the temple of light while they were taking a break inside said place. They had already deactivated all traps around them and were just eating some berries while the sorcerer kept talking.  
  
"A girl?" Chrome asked with curiosity. It was hard to think a woman was on the same level as the other guardians. _Then again, Gen isn't really that impressive considering he only uses magic and tricks to fight. Not to forget he has no real physical condition..._ the potions master remembered.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the fact that she's a girl," Gen warned them. "She can be quite dangerous, especially since the Lord trusted her with his magic to transform people into stone."  
  
At that revelation Senku became alert. "She has that ability?"  
  
"Yeah. She's the only one that seems to know how to properly use it."  
  
Senku adopted a thoughtful look at that information. _If we manage to convince her then maybe I can get her to teach me that spell._ He wasn't a sorcerer like Gen or even a wizard like his father but thanks to the goddesses’ grace he was sure he could perform some magic if he really needed to.  
  
After they finished their break they continue to look for the door to the main chamber within the temple. Curiously enough no enemies had appeared and the traps they had encountered had been mostly malfunctioning.  
  
When they got to the door they prepared themselves before opening it, ready for anything the enemy could throw at them.  
  
What they weren't expecting was to find a girl just sitting in the middle of the room, her back turned towards the door.  
  
"I was waiting for you hero," she spoke with calm. "And you as well Gen."  
  
"Kirisame?" Gen asked unsure about the whole situation. He had never seen the girl turn her back at her opponents, that wasn't like her.  
  
The girl in question got up and turned towards the intruders. She looked calmly at them before starting to approach them.  
  
Kohaku immediately got ready to pounce with her sword but was stopped by Senku's hand in her way.  
  
When Kirisame finally got close enough to them she made a small reverence towards the hero and said "Please, I want to join you in defeating the Lord."  
  
The four friends stared at her blinking in confusion.  
  
"Why?" Kohaku was the one to ask her.  
  
Kirisame regarded her for a few minutes before finally answering the question. "I know what he's planning to do with that magic of his. If he's allowed to do so the whole world will be turned to stone and he will rule everything as he pleases."  
  
"I thought his intention was to create a world of 'kind-hearted people'?" Gen asked confused.  
  
"He lied to us."  
  
"And now that you know the truth you want to make sure he can't harm others," Senku guessed.  
  
The girl nodded. "I want to help you." She looked determine at the hero, awaiting his answer.  
  
Senku gave a smile, now was his chance. "On one condition." He waited until Kirisame nodded her agreement. "Teach me that stone magic."  
  
The others looked surprised at his petition, but Kirisame just gave him a smile.  
  
"If you're sure you can do it then I'll teach you."  
  
"Then it's a deal." They shook hands with a smile.  
  
——————  
  
It took Senku a few days to learn the magic; Gen was actually impressed with how fast he did it.  
  
Kirisame had promised to meet them at the Lord's hideout to help defeat him after she had taught the hero everything she could (she obviously wanted to take revenge on the man after been used for so long).  
  
They were now in the temple of lighting where Gen couldn't help but feel a terrible fear with every step that led them closer to the guardian.  
  
Kohaku and Chrome had decided to lead the party through the temple and defeat the enemies they encountered, leaving the hero and the sorcerer to lag behind them.  
  
"You seem tense," Senku commented while watching Kohaku kill a beast with her sword.  
  
Gen froze for a moment before putting on a smile to reassure the other, "Nonsense Senku-chan. I'm completely fine."  
  
The hero looked at him with an expression that said he didn't believe him for a second. "Don't lie to me Gen," he told the other. "What's scaring you?"  
  
"Scared? Who says I'm scared?"  
  
In that moment a giant eagle came at them with a screech, making the sorcerer scream in fear before he threw a fire ball at it in reflex.  
  
As the beast lay on the ground burning up Gen tried to recover himself from the scare. Senku just lifted an eyebrow at the obvious fear the other had.  
  
"So, wanna talk about it now?"  
  
Gen gave a sigh of defeat. "It's the guardian of this place."  
  
"You said his name is Mozu, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what about him?"  
  
"It's just..." Gen stopped for a moment, the fear showing on his face starting to concern Senku. "You don't know how dangerous he is..." he whispered with a scared voice.  
  
Senku didn't like seeing the other in that state. He may have been his enemy before, but he was now his friend, and a close one at that. _I don't know what that Mozu is capable of and I don't care. I won't let that guy keep scaring Gen like this,_ he said to himself.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him harm you," Senku promised him. He went to join Kohaku and Chrome after they had dispatched off all enemies.  
  
"Is not me I fear he'll kill," Gen whispered to himself.  
  
After more walking (and killing) they arrived to the main chamber where a guy was standing against the far wall with a sinister smile.  
  
"Finally," he said before moving from his position and standing right in the center of the room. "I was starting to worry my pets were going to eat you before you arrived."  
  
"No need to worry," Kohaku answered him with a sneer. "They were no match for my sword."  
  
"Or my potions!" Chrome added.  
  
The guy laughed before taking his spear from his back. "Then let's see if I am a better match for you then."  
  
He sped towards Chrome first, ramming the blunt part of his spear at the boy's stomach, leaving him on the floor out cold.  
  
He was about to pierce him with the silver tip of his weapon before Kohaku tried to kick him at his side without success thanks to the guy's speed and agility.  
  
They kept fighting one another around the whole room while Senku and Gen tried to arouse Chrome.  
  
"There's no point, he's out cold." Senku cursed, looking at the fight Kohaku was having. He noticed to his horror that she was losing and fast. He needed to think about what to do before he ended up killing them.  
  
"Senku-chan," Gen caught his attention. "I'll distract him," he said determined.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
The sorcerer ignored him and went towards the fight, where Kohaku was trying to get from the floor while the other prepared to impale her.  
  
"Mozu!!"  
  
The yell stopped the guardian in his tracks, making him direct his gaze at the sorcerer. He lowered his spear to then use it to send Kohaku flying towards the wall, the crash leaving her unconscious.  
  
"Gen."  
  
"Mozu-chan, aren't you happy to see me?~"  
  
The other gave a smile, getting closer to the boy before stopping right in front of him. "I heard you deserted."  
  
"Lies, lies. How could I ever leave you behind? ~" Gen batted his eyes for added effect.  
  
"I was starting to believe you had found another," Mozu gave the hero a side glance. "Glad to see I was mistaken."  
  
_What's going on?_ Senku couldn't help asking himself. He was beginning to think Gen and he had a connection of some kind. _Guess I was just fooling myself..._ He glared at the man that was now touching the sorcerer possessively, Gen seeming to enjoy it.  
  
"You know you're the only I have eyes for Mozu-chan~" Gen kept in character, hoping their interactions would leave an opening for Senku to attack.  
  
The guardian chuckled before suddenly grabbing the sorcerer's throat and lifting him in the air as if he weighted nothing.  
  
"You think I'm a fool Gen?" he asked the gasping boy whose hands were clutching at the warrior's wrist to try and pry the hand away while his feet kicked in the air in desperation with no success. "You betrayed me. So you must pay."  
  
In that moment Senku threw one of Chrome's vials at them, hoping the distraction would make Mozu drop Gen and create enough distance between them.  
  
His plan worked, Mozu jumping towards the back and leaving the other gasping for air and clutching his throat on the floor.  
  
Senku wasted no time rushing right in front of Gen to keep him out of harm’s way. "You'll pay for that!" He used the trick Kirisame taught him, catching Mozu completely off guard and turning him to stone right where he was.  
  
After he made sure the warrior was completely petrified Senku kneeled to check on the sorcerer.  
  
"Gen? Are you okay?"  
  
The other gave a weak nod, still gasping and trembling a little after the whole ordeal. "I-I'll be...ok-kay," he shakily answered.  
  
Senku gave a sigh of relief. He knew he needed to check on Kohaku but he was still worried after almost seeing the boy die, so worried in fact that he ended up taking the other in his arms and holding him as if Gen was going to disappeared.  
  
"S...Senku-cha-an-"  
  
"Don't ever do that again idiot!"  
  
"B-but, you're the hero. You're the o-one who needs to survive." Gen was starting to recover his breath and strength, returning the hug with as much force as he could.  
  
"That doesn't mean your life isn't important," Senku whispered to him. "I said I'll defeat him without anyone dying and I'm going to keep that promise."  
  
They kept hugging for a while, eventually letting go of one another to make sure Gen took a health potion to help with the bruising in his throat.  
  
Senku then went to administer the potion to both Chrome and Kohaku, who immediately after waking up noticed the statue that now decorated the chamber.  
  
Senku explained to them what had happened, omitting certain things (like Gen's flirting with Mozu) and reassuring them that the enemy was no longer a threat.  
  
They took a few hours of rest to recover their energy, wary of the last fight they needed to have before the world was safe and sound.  
  
——————  
  
They had arrived at the Lord's hideout, meeting their new allies around the perimeter ready to face the monster that had dared threaten the world.  
  
The traps and monsters roaming around the place were nothing against the eight of them together, making the way to the Lord's throne room all the easier.  
  
When they arrived, they stared at the man sitting on the golden throne who seemed to have known of their arrival.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The Lord stood from his throne making the hero and his friends tense in anticipation. "A bunch of traitors and some insignificant kids. What a surprise."  
  
"We have come to defeat you Lord of the Stone," Tsukasa told him while preparing to attack him.  
  
"We're not going to let you petrified the world to rule over it," Kirisame said next.  
  
"You can't win against all of us, so give it up old man!" Yo exclaimed with false bravado (his shaking legs were noticed by his teammates), then taking out his weapon to point it at the man.  
  
"We do not wish to kill you, so just surrender yourself." Ukyo notched an arrow to make his threat more real.  
  
The Lord laughed long and hard at their words. When he finally stopped, he looked at them with mirth in his face, "As if you could defeat me. Have you forgotten who gave you the opportunity to become what you are now?" He turned his eyes directly at Kirisame and continued, "Who taught you everything you know?" He looked at Tsukasa then, "Who gave you the chance to see your sister again?" He laughed again, making the hero cringe at the sound. "You are nothing against me!" he said last before rushing at a super speed towards the group, taking them by surprise with sudden and fast movement.  
  
He got to Kirisame first, using his long nails to slash at her front. The force of the attack making the girl slide a few meters.  
  
"That won't be enough to defeat me!" she yelled before realizing she couldn't move.  
  
Stone was spreading rapidly from where the nails had slashed her, making her look up in surprises at the rest of the team before turning completely into a statue.  
  
The rest looked in shock at what had happened before the man started to chuckle in a sinister way. "Like I said, you are nothing against me."  
  
The Lord immediately turned to his next victim, the strongest of the ex-guardians, Tsukasa.  
  
"Don't let him touch you!" Senku ordered them while everyone spread around the throne room to make sure there was enough distance to evade the attacks.  
  
While everyone was trying to fight the man Senku approached the statue of his friend and teacher.  
  
He poked the rock to try and test it's consistence. Then he pressed a palm on her shoulder to try and sense anything from it.  
  
Nothing, there was no movement, no sound, no breath, no nothing coming for her. By every standard she was dead. _I don't believe it._  
  
He recalled the training he did to learn the stone spell. He had asked Kirisame if there was a way to break free from it, but the girl didn't know of any. She said if there was one, no one knew of it yet, and it would probably take years of research to find it.  
  
Senku didn't have that kind of time, he needed the answer now! _But how am I supposed to find that answer if magic is something I just gained?_  
  
That's when he remembered his father.  
  
Byakuya was a high ranking wizard, and even if his personality didn't show it the man was extremely good at magic. Senku had tried to learn some spells from him without much success at any of them (probably because he didn't have the gift for it), but that never stopped his father from still teaching him everything he could about it.  
He once even told Senku that a magic spell was easy to understand and counter once you knew the way to cast it, he just needed to think in reverse and oppose the original intent of it.  
  
_Thanks dad... Everything you left me help me get this far in life._  
  
With his answer at hand he turned to the fight, realizing how little time he had left to defeat his enemy considering the small amount of none-statues that were still fighting.  
  
Tsukasa, Yo, Ukyo and Chrome were already petrified.  
  
Gen and Kohaku had been diverting the mad man's attention from one side of the room to the other, but he was starting to wear them out.  
  
In the end it was Kohaku who made the mistake of not jumping away on time before the nails slashed against her arm, turning her into a stone and leaving the hero and the sorcerer as the only hope to defeat the Lord.  
  
"Damn it!" Gen cursed at seeing Kohaku petrified.  
  
"It's your turn now Gen," the man said with a sing-song voice while approaching the boy at a slow pace.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting about someone?"  
  
The man turned towards the other survivor, realizing after a moment that he was the supposed hero that was to defeat him.  
  
"I see. So, you're the hero that fate and the goddesses have chosen." The Lord regarded the boy, before starting to laugh. "Such a puny little thing! Are you really the one that's to win against me? Don't make me laugh!" he exclaimed while laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Your voice is really annoying, you know that?" Senku told him while scratching his ear with a finger, his uncaring attitude catching the man by surprise.  
  
"You think you're so great, don't you?" The Lord sneered at him.  
  
"Not really. But I know that I can defeat you."  
  
"We'll see about that!" He lunged at the boy ready to strike him with his nails before a wall of rock blocked his path, making him crash against it.  
  
"Senku-chan!" Gen ran towards said boy while their enemy recover his bearings.  
  
"Gen, I have a plan," Senku told him the moment the other arrived to his side.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, but are you sure you can pull it off?"  
  
"I am." The determination in the other was evident, making the sorcerer believe in him immediately.  
  
"Then I'll help you."  
  
In that moment the rock wall was destroyed by the Lord's fist, much to the surprise of the other two; his usual face now a twisted expression of anger and fury.  
  
"You'll both pay for your insolences!" He went to strike Senku first, the hero knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge on time.  
  
He suddenly felt a strong gust of wind shoving him out of harm’s way.  
  
Senku looked in direction of Gen, knowing it had been he who saved him. He realized the sorcerer had left himself wide open to make sure he could cast that spell, and in the end, make himself the target for the Lord's next attack.  
  
"Got you!" The man stabbed Gen right in the chest, quickly taking out his nails and watching the boy fall to the floor while the spell spread throughout his body.  
  
Senku could only watch in horror as Gen looked at him with some blood coming from his mouth. He gave the hero a sweet smile before his whole body became stone.  
  
"Now it's only you and me hero," the Lord smiled at Senku.  
  
The boy gritted his teeth in anger, sick of the man hurting his friends. "You'll pay for that..." he whispered.  
  
"Mm? What's that? I can't seem to hear you."  
  
Senku turned his eyes at the man, his anger making the other pause in surprise. "You'll pay for that! Ibara!"  
  
The Lord gave a gasp of surprise at hearing that name. "How?! How do you know who I am?!"

"I read the kingdom's records. I know of the man that betrayed his people to gain the power of the forbidden magic. I know who you are."  
  
"So what if you know that?" Ibara asked. "That's all in the past! I am now the Lord of the Stone!"  
  
"Sure you are..." Senku smirked while preparing for his most daring action. He took a deep breath and held it before starting to run directly towards his enemy, leaving the man confused as to what his plan was.  
  
When the hero got right in front of the other he smashed a vial of black liquid into the floor, making the Lord start to cough from the strange smoke.  
  
He concentrated and unleashed the spell directly into his face, making Ibara into a stone statue.  
  
Senku moved away from the smoke releasing his breath and taking a moment to recover himself.  
  
_No time to rest,_ he reprimanded himself.  
  
Senku went to Gen's statue first thinking hard about what he needed to do and remember before extending his hands and casting his spell on him.  
  
He watch for a moment as nothing seemed to happen, starting to get desperate. _C'mon, work!_ He poured more energy into the spell, starting to feel his body wearing at the effort.  
  
Suddenly a light started to illuminated the sorcerer's body, getting brighter and brighter until Senku couldn't keep looking at it.  
  
He blinked when he noticed the light had faded, turning his eyes towards Gen's still form in the floor, the stone completely gone from his body.  
  
"Gen!!" He placed the boy's head in his lap while he checked for any residual stone or injuries from the fight.  
  
When the hero noticed he was completely fine he tried to arouse his friend with his words while caressing his now scar-free cheek. "C'mon sorcerer, wake up. You're okay, we won." He didn't notice the tears that were falling from his eyes until they started to land on the other's face. "Please Gen..." he whispered tightly closing his eyes at the emotional pain.  
  
"Senku-chan...?"  
  
The hero snapped his eyes open at the voice coming from his lap, seeing the confused eyes of the sorcerer.  
  
"Gen..." Senku said in awe before gathering the boy in his arms and hugging him as if his life depended on it; not caring about the tears that were still falling from his eyes.  
  
"W-what?" Gen coherently responded at the other's action. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I thought you were dead," the other explained while still hugging him. "I'm so happy the spell worked."  
  
"Spell?" That's when Gen remembered what had happened to him, making him look around the place until he saw the statue of Lord of the Stone. "You did it..."  
  
"No," Senku finally let go of him to dry his tears before giving the other a loving smile. "We all did it."  
  
Gen looked at him before returning the smile with the same intensity, deciding to give the other a small kiss on the cheek. "My hero~" he said with a blush starting to spread on his face.  
  
Senku just blinked at him in surprise before giving a smirk. "If you're gonna kiss the hero do it right sorcerer." With that he took the other's face and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips, Gen responding to it after a few seconds.  
  
After some more kissing they finally separated and leaned their foreheads against each other. Taking the time to recover their breath and enjoy the other’s presence.  
  
"I guess we should now revive the others," Gen suggested after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Right. Forgot about that for a moment," Senku admitted while looking around the place.  
  
"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting forever."  
  
"Or maybe we do," the hero added while looking at the other with obvious interest.  
  
"Now, now Senku-chan. That can wait until the rest of our friends are okay," Gen reprimanded him.  
  
"Fine," Senku said with disappointment. "We'll do it your way."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, the story ended up being quite long compared to the others. It wasn't my intention but it got out of hand, even after all the journeying and unnecessary scenes I skipped. I guess I just wanted to write something really special for the last day.  
> Was it too weird for you guys? Too random? Did you liked it? Disliked it? Let me know. Considering my friends didn't read this one I actually need the feedback.


End file.
